Just One Day
by koumustumi
Summary: When the Threelights return, Seiya is bothered by Yaten's still rudeness to Usagi. So he forces Yaten to spend the day with her. Just to get to know her. But when sparks fly, Seiya is left in the dark. (Yaten/Usagi)


**Just One Day**

**Plot:** Once returning to earth for a surprise visit, that takes everyone and the world by surprise, Yaten still hasn't changed a bit. He's still rude, and when he's rude to Usagi, Seiya sees that as the final blow. Convinced that Tsukino Usagi is a wonderful person, Seiya forces Yaten to spend the day with her. Just to get to know her. But when sparks begin to fly, Seiya is left in the dark, kicking himself and in realization that his plan backfired. Where is Mamoru? He left. To continue his studies abroad in America.

**Pairing: **Yaten/Usagi themes. With a very hapless Seiya.

**Other/Disclaimer: **These types of fics are so rare, and the pairing seems so cute if you do it correctly! Still a hardcore Seiya and Usagi fan. Sailormoon and stuff doesn't belong to me. So don't murder me. I want to live!

**Chapter One: **Just One Day.__

_Sing to me, your lullaby. The song of the moon. At my window, I look and watch. Yet I dare not speak or touch. My eyes, they burn furiously with invisible sin.. and I feel like a hypocrite. Sometimes I just want to yank my own eyes out, and wish I had never laid eyes on you in the first place_....

Are they back? When did they arrive? What was going on? Many questions 'roused in young Tsukino Usagi's mind that morning, when three new additions to her junior class were currently being introduced. Kou Seiya. Kou Taiki. Kou Yaten. The Three Lights. The infamous band. The idols. The... soldiers.

Usagi held her breath, and tried to write the rest of her math equations properly in her notebook without leaving the point of her pen too long on each symbol. She didn't need to blot up her notes. A habit she had long grown out of, due to the aid of her good friend, Mizuno Ami.

Class dragged. While people gawked, and secretly whispered about the rumor of a 'Welcome Back Lights' concert, Usagi let herself drift.

And drift...

Until the bell rung.

The air smelled a little sweeter that day, though. The wind carried the scent of lilac, and falling stars. Usagi's legs felt like jell-o. Her heart warm against her chest. Her temples pounding, and her stance stiff. She still could not believe it.

"Tsukino-san?" The arrogant sounding voice made the hairs on the back of Usagi's neck stand on end, and she turned around quite sharply. 

"Yaten-kun..." A whisper. The name rolled off her lips, in a quite fond manner. The mirth in her eyes brightened to liven up such soft and youthful features. No matter how old Usagi was, she would always carry the essence of innocence. Taking a few steps forward...allowing the reality to sink in, Usagi flung herself at the young man. Arms wrapping around his neck and face buried within his front. "Yaten-kun! I can't believe it's you! Welcome back!"

Staggering backward, Yaten wondered how such a small body could produce that much force. He gave her a sharp nudge, then pushed her. Startled, Usagi stumbled backward, managing to balance herself on her heels before she toppled over.

"Tsukino-san...." He murmured. "It's nice to see you again, however--Seiya is looking for you. You've been silent the majority of the day." A pause. "He wants to see you."

Looking a tad crestfallen, but content that Seiya was looking for her, she nodded. "Thank you for your message, Yaten-kun."

Just as quickly as she had came, she disappeared. Just like that. To go find him. Yaten couldn't him but feel his left eye twitch. Lime-green eyes sparkling with such intensity that they could burn. "Anytime, Usagi. Anytime." It was then, that Yaten realized why her shine was so hard to ignore. It was alluring. Enchanting. Something that ensnared the senses, and stirred emotions that Yaten had never dreamt of before. He was so used to being listless. A warrior, a fighter and a survivor. How was he supposed to handle... this? He scowled.

----

"Seiya, I don't think Yaten likes me very much," An eighteen year old Usagi frowned, not even the strawberry ice cream cone she held in her hand could lift her spirits. Disgruntled, she shifted in her seat, watching the raven-haired idol across from her. "I don't know. I get this feeling when I'm around him. He tries to hide it, but I can see right through it. I thought.. those years ago.. everything would change...if..." Yes, Usagi had no idea they'd actually return. 

Seiya raised a brow. "Ano... first day back, and he's being rude again?" A frown plagued his lips. The reason they had came back, was to greet the soldiers of the earth again, and Seiya was appalled that the shortest soldier of their lot would retort back to his old antics as soon as he re-encountered the teenager. Seiya his spoon down, the sundae no longer phasing him.

Usagi had never changed, in his mind at least. She was always worried when somebody did not like her. Leave it to her to try and figure out why and attempt to resolve it. Yaten was one of her extreme cases. One side of Seiya was screaming that he could use this to draw Usagi more to himself...however, the other (good, moral) side of him wanted to get rid of the tension between him and her. 

"Thanks for the cone, Seiya-kun. But I need to get going. I'm expected home." Usagi rose to her feet, slipping out of the booth, and towards the exiting glass doors. Seiya turned furiously, trying to call her back so he could walk her home. But, watching her small form disappear out the doors, he did not run after her.

-----

The sun hung lowly in the sky, dipping just past the tops of trees. Seiya jammed his key into the lock that belonged to the studio apartment. Unlocking the door, and pushing it open quite irately, he shoved it closed with the back of his heel. Pocketing his keys, he started up the staircase, ears catching faint traces of Vivaldi playing. That had to be Taiki.

Emerging into the living room, he was met with a sprawled out Yaten across one of the leather couches, silver bangs drooping into lime green eyes. When he heard somebody coming into the room, he rolled over onto his side, and peered up at the taller teenager from an awkward angle.

"What's your problem?" Yaten asked, not out of real concern, just out of anything better to do. 

Seiya shot him a look. "Why are you still so rude to Odango? I got a bad report about you from her. You know there should not be all this tension in the air, so why can't you act normal for a change?"

Yaten merely stared at him, remaining mute. Something that drove Seiya crazy. He knew it did. His elbow pressed against his left knee, and resting his chin in his palm, Yaten still showed no signs of replying. Seiya's eyes flared with annoyance.

"I wish you could see her light as brightly as I still do! That's it. I know what I'm going to do with you." Hands lashed out, and hoisted the startled bright-eyed star soldier to his feet. Staggering backward, Yaten caught himself on his heels, and reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Wrinkling his nose, he looked up at his taller brother poised with hands against his sides.

"You're spending the day with her."

THAT got Yaten's attention. "EXCUSE ME?" He bellowed, gaping at the raven-haired light as if he had lost his mind.

"You heard me. You'll take her out. Just one day. And if you still dislike her by the time the sun sets, I'll give you twenty-five yen. If you don't, you give me twenty-five yen. Deal?"

Yaten glowered furiously at him. "I hate you. Get ready to pay me!" 


End file.
